A computer system or computer device may be utilized to receive inputs, store and process data, and provide outputs for various applications. A computer system or computer device such as, for example, a desktop PC, a laptop PC, a notebook PC, a server, a workstation, a mobile computing device or other computing platform may comprise a storage device. The storage device may be coupled internally or externally to the computer system. The storage device may store data such as, for example, persistent data which may be accessible locally or remotely over a network. The storage device may comprise, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD), a solid-state drive (SSD) or other nonvolatile storage devices.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.